


They weren't meant for greater things

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm so emotional for this damn anime, it's my favourite and I adore it. :'(
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	They weren't meant for greater things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emotional for this damn anime, it's my favourite and I adore it. :'(

Princess Tutu held the Knight's face, fingers delicate and soft. He watched her, expression sour but his eyes showing of love and adoration. "This is it..."

She whispered, standing closer as he lifted his arms shakily, to pull her against his body, to hold her so close that he could feel her heart beat, which didn't match his.

His was a franctic beat, and her's pumped blood as calmly as she could be. Princess Tutu was always composed like this. But, the Knight hoped the other was atleast a little bit scared.

"Dear, Knight... we will be okay..." "Duck... no we won't. We will both die, and we won't find happy endings. That's the curse of Drosselmeyer." He felt her fingers slide over his neck, and she wrapped her arm on his shoulder.

"I know." Her heartbeat started speeding up. After a long moment, Princess Tutu pulled her arms away, pushing the Knight away, but still keeping him close to her body.

As they starmed at each other, she leaned forward and kissed him. His breath hitched, holding her closer as he pressed firmer, holding the two of them together.

"I love you, too." He whispered against her lips. She could feel his tears against her eyelids, against her cheeks. She was also crying. "Fakir, I need you." She sobbed, her heart race matching his, and he held her, tight. "I need you, too." He answered back.

They would die together. Forever a supporting character in their story.

They weren't meant for greater things. 

But they didn't mind being in each other's arm.


End file.
